


choices & chances

by kay_emm_gee



Series: in the span of a heartbeat (flash fics) [30]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9513368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: Prompt: Rhys/Feyre, "I won't make that mistake. I know you should never try to control someone like you."





	

Feyre gripped the back of the metal chair, staring at her ash-covered fingertips. Everything had happened so fast–Tamlin locking her in her room, the nearly uncontrollable fire she had started just with her rage and her powers, Rhys and Mor pulling her out of the Springer Corp facility before she burnt it to the ground. She wouldn’t have minded that, really, except she wasn’t the only metahuman being held there. Destruction of the prison disguised as a home was one thing, but murder of innocents wasn’t a line she would ever cross, not again.

Now she was safe, supposedly. That’s what Rhys had told her, but she was still here, in this holding cell. Mor had called it an intake facility, but the metal walls still felt like a cage closing in on her. Gritting her teeth, she glanced up at Rhys. He was leaning against a wall, so calm, so unaffected by her powers.

“What if I don’t want to stay here?” She asked, heart starting to pound in her chest.  


He shrugged. “Your choice. But it is pretty great here, if I do say so myself.”

The tinge of smugness in his voice both intrigued and irritated her. “I won’t be kept like a zoo animal again.”

“What we’ve built here is _nothing_  like Springer,” he retorted sharply. Rhys pushed off the wall, a steel glint in his eyes now. “You only stay if you want to, and everyone has an equal voice. We make this place ours, together.”  


Feyre regarded him and his words warily. They sounded genuine, but she had believed Tamlin’s rhetoric about how to protect metahumans too. Something about Rhys, though, made her believe him, or at least _want_  to. 

As if he could sense her wavering, he stepped forward and softened his expression. “I won’t make his mistake. I know you should never try to control someone like you. Anyone like you, like us. We are free here, to make our own choices, good or bad. We deal with the consequences, but it is _your_  choice, no one else’s.”

A dozen thoughts flashed through Feyre’s head–of how she had used her powers dishonestly to keep her family fed and clothed, of how Tamlin had caught her, of how he had told her learning to supress them was the only way for her and her kind to find peace–and she made her decision. Her first decision in so long that was only for her, just her. 

“I want to stay,” she said slowly, quietly, but surely.  


Rhys gave her a smile, not one of triumph, but of relief. “Then follow me.”


End file.
